Conventionally, there has been disclosed a control device for an internal combustion engine equipped with a supercharger, for example, in Patent Literature 1. Further, Patent Literature 1 proposes control of ignition timing for restraining an output variation that occurs when a target intake air that is set in response to request torque and an actual intake air amount differs. Specifically, the control device in Patent Literature 1 performs control of delaying ignition timing at a time of overshoot when an actual intake air amount is larger than a target intake air amount, and advancing the ignition timing at a time of undershoot when the actual intake amount is smaller than the target intake air amount.